Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a signaling scheme that may be used for cognitive radios and spectrum aggregation techniques. However, rectangular windowing of OFDM symbols produces high side lobes, which results in adjacent channel interference (ACI). It would be desirable to reduce the ACI while maintaining a high level of spectrum efficiency for OFDM based systems.